legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Ainz Ooal Gown
"I will announce the goal for everyone turn Ainz Ooal Gown into an eternal legend. If there are many heroes, then we will replace them all. Let the entire world know that Ainz Ooal Gown is the true hero!" ''- Ainz announcing his goals, setting all of Nazarick into motion '''Ainz Ooal Gown' (アインズ・ウール・ゴウン), formerly known as Momonga (モモンガ), is the main protagonist of the Overlord series. He is the guild master of Ainz Ooal Gown, Overlord of the Great Tomb of Nazarick and the creator of Pandora's Actor. He is regarded as the highest of the Almighty Forty-One Supreme Beings by the NPCs of Nazarick. In the New World, he is the Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom and the most powerful magic caster in the world. His other identity is famously known as Momon, a dark warrior and leader of Darkness, an adamantite ranked adventurer group of that nation. He is an adamantite class adventurer and the strongest adventurer known in E-Rantel. His theme LOTM: The Angels Return The Disney Angels and their friends may have a lot of love and be in a place where love is promoted...but Ainz Ooal Gown finds this to amount to nothing. Believe it or not, Ainz Ooal Gown is a rare case of a villain who actually loves and cares for someone other than himself! Powers Overlord Skills * Ability Damage IV * Acid Immunity * Arcane Vision/See Invisibility: See Through. * Black Halo * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both an Eyeball Corpse, or Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz can create a Death Knight, Jack the Ripper, or Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton, or Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows Ainz to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. Fear referred to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicted a penalty to all actions. Besides inflicting fear, it could reduce the stats of its victims. Normally, Despair Auras would not have an effect on the level 100 NPCs, but when equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, its effect had been strengthened. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic was a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Electric Immunity * High Tier Magic Immunity III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Immunity III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Ice Immunity * Negative Energy Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Before the target inflicted by negative-type damage can be fully recovered from direct physical contact with Ainz, death can occur from the incurable strength attribute being reduced to zero. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Protection * Speak Evil Tongues * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Damage Resistance V * Piercing Damage Resistance V * Turn Resistance III * Undead Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Unholy Protection Basic Undead Race Traits * Biological Penalties' Resistance * Bludgeoning Vulnerability V * Critical Hit Immunity * Dark Vision * Death Immunity * Disease Immunity * Doubled Damage by Fire * Eating, Drinking, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Energy Drain Immunity * Good, Light and Holy Vulnerability IV * Good and Holy Consecrated Areas' Vulnerability II * Mind-affecting Immunity * Necromancy Resistance * Paralysis Immunity * Physical Penalty Resistance * Poisoning Immunity * Recover by Negative Energy * Sleep Immunity Class Abilities * Instant Death Magic Enhancement * Rite of Darkness * Undead Aura * Undead Creation * Undead Control * Undead Strengthening Super-Tier Magic * Creation: It is a super-tier spell that could change the terrain itself. In YGGDRASIL, it was used to guard against the heat of volcanoes or the cold of freezing lands. According to Ainz's experiment, it had an amazingly large area of effect, and could cover the entire 8th Floor inside the Great Tomb of Nazarick. * Fallen Down: Upon casting the super-tier spell, Ainz calls upon a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Ainz uses this super-tier spell to summon a black cyclone and kill nearly everything in its field of range. Additionally, the fallen victims caught in the cyclone are also sacrificed in order to summon monsters over level 90 known as "Dark Young". The number of summoned Dark Youngs is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. For Ainz's record, the highest number of Dark Youngs he is able to summon successfully in the New World so far was about five at most. * Wish Upon A Star: A super-tier spell which consumes the user's experience points to grant a wish or more. Ainz is able to gain access to it by using a special item, but said that he has also learned it too. In the New World, when casting the super-tier spell, it felt as though new information are being entered into his mind and that they worked differently from YGGDRASIL. Once Ainz had first learned of Nfirea's talent, he had idly wondered if he could steal it with the super-tier spell and now realized that he could have done so. Although it would still expend experience points, Upon A Star was now a type of super-tier spell that could make the impossible possible for everything, but the subject of World Items related. * Pantheon: Once cast, this super-tier spell allows Ainz to summon forth six level 80, "Cherubim's Gate Keeper" with holy-type magic under his full command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item: Using this spell allows one to learn about the effects of an item. * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevent surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: A spell that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th tier spell that reduced the effectiveness of bludgeoning attacks against its subject while it was in effect, and it could completely negate one instance of bludgeoning damage after it was cast. * Burst * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to 'Invisibility'. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: A 10th tier spell that grants the user some degree of control over the target's memories. * Create Fortress: A 10th tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item: This spell creates a magically-made set of armors, swords, halberds, and so on for a magic caster like Momonga to be able to equip it freely. However, there were only five spells Ainz could use while wearing the armor created from magic and one of them is 'Perfect Warrior'. * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Death * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. It's effective against Greater Teleportation. * Discern Enemy: This spell allows the user to identify the enemy's estimated level. * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explosive Land Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. Through Triple Maximize Magic, it can create three large explosions. * Explosion * Bless of Titania: A 9th tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. The fairy queen beside him would take them along the least dangerous path. * Lead of Yatagarasu: A 9th tier spell that created a three-legged crow. The Yatagarasu guided players along the shortest path to the heart of the dungeon. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Field of Force * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns its target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Focus Magic: A 7th tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Freedom * Gate: Summons a portal, allowing travel of a large number of people over great distances. It had no limits on distance and a 0% chance of teleport mishaps. It is considered to be the highest tier of teleportation magic. * Grasp Heart: A 9th tier spell in which the caster grabs and crushes their opponent's heart, causing instant death to them. Even if the target resists, they instead becomes stupefied or stun as a secondary effect. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. Ainz uses a Maximize Magic type through it. * Greater Break Item: This spell is seemingly capable of destroying a magical item. * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Lethal: A divine spell with very powerful healing. It can channeled vast quantities of negative energy that can greatly heal Ainz's HP. Unfortunately, this is not Ainz's innate ability, but an effect from a magic item he used. This unknown magic item only allows Ainz to use a single specific spell, requiring him to use an equipment slot and that the spell cannot be enhanced with skills or metamagic. Thus, his usage of the spell is much weaker than someone who could cast the spell off their own list, so it has many drawbacks. * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal: This spell released three magic circles, each firing 30 shots of white arrows of light, for a combined volley of 90 shots. * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels the target's attempt to use Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Greater Thunder: When using Triple Maximize Magic with this spell, three enormous thunderbolts are created and fused from multiple strands of lightning that can pierce through their target. * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones and can deeply piece it through their flesh. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. Ainz also used this spell with Triple Maximize Magic. * Magic Boost * Magic Caster's Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Mass Hold Species * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. It was incredibly difficult to destroy a sword made of magic with a physical attack. By using "Triple Maximize Magic", Ainz can summon about three swords that give off a black light while floating in midair. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: It erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: The spell allows Ainz to convert his magic caster levels into an equivalent number of warrior levels. By using that spell, he could temporarily become a half-baked level 100 warrior. It also carried the benefit of being able to use certain pieces of arms and armor that would normally require specific job classes to access without penalty. This would include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities shown during his fight with Shalltear. However, there were many drawbacks to that spell. The first weakness was that he could not cast other spells while the magic was in effect. In addition, he would not gain any special warrior skills from the spell, and his recalculated ability scores would be lower than an actual warrior. Secondly, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. This form was enough when matching blades with second-rate combatants like priests and the like, but he would stand no chance of winning against an opponent who was a dedicated warrior. * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A 10th tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. By using "Triple Maximize Magic," Ainz creates three attacks that slashed space itself. It is capable of cleaving through the very fabric of space, and a hit from this powerful attack spell could disregard virtually any form of magical defense. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * See Through * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Shockwave * Silent Time Stop: No attacks would work while time was stopped. * Slow: Ainz seems to use this spell with Penetrate Magic. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * True Death: A 9th tier spell, which invalidates the effect of lower-tier resurrection magic. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A 10th tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. * Complete Vision: A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the maximum level (5) in Eclipse. Eclipse is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires an Overlord with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. It strengthens the instant death effect of magic and skills to the point of bypassing any immunity or resistance and killing their targets after a certain amount of time had passed. Ainz used this special skill with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee', and it killed everything in 100 meter. The cool-down of this special skill is 100 hours duration. It's not possible to resist death spells enhanced by this special skill unless one uses a resurrection effect on themselves within 12 seconds. This special skill is considered to be the trump card of the Eclipse class. * Unnamed Skill: Ainz could only create upper-tier undead four times a day. However, if he divided those up into two uses, he could make undead of roughly level 90. For starters, this special skill allows him to summon either the thief-type Eternal Deaths, or sensory-focused Eyeball types under his command. Apparently, this special skill was also capable of enhancing his undead creation skills through the use of a dark ritual similar to "Dark Wisdom." Summons Unlike YGGDRASIL but in the New World, Ainz can summon a permanent undead through the use of a corpse or any parts from its body alone. However, this doesn't seem to work with a super-tier spell like Iä Shub-Niggurath, which uses the living as sacrifices for summoning Dark Young temporarily. While Ainz is an undead necromancer, he is still able to somehow summon angels with a super-tier spell rather than just the undead. Whenever Ainz is equipped with the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown, he is able to gain access in summoning the Primal Elementals from different elements exclusive to his guild weapon. High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpse * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier * Undead Lieutenant * High Wraith Gallery ainz eye glowing.jpg ainz hmm.jpg ainz ooal gown.jpg ainz with guild.png ainz with skeletons.jpg Ainz.Ooal.Gown.full.1893343.jpg b448d298063d8c867e82b3d451ad17e67929aaf1bfa89931787f81a0d23aa5ae.png Overlord.full.1927636.jpg thumb_big_wide_9931c4a4bfae634dbdd40fb64d2d1363.jpg Ainz_030.png 50f811138e12c9d877f59267a4d.jpg Anime-Overlord-(Anime)-Ainz-Ooal-Gown-cotranslatenet-2984876.jpeg Ainz_040.png 648903.jpg dvdsbvsfdb fbfs.jpg 57d00017f082addbfe961e348fa6e66b-da3ie58.png 749babae66c4f19b155dc333fed453fc_bp.gif Overlord_anime_anime_skull_Ainz_Ooal_Gown-113472.jpg!d.jpg ainz i have a headache.png ainz laugh.png ainz and albedo.png ainz looks pissed.jpg ainz side view.jpg ainz pretty close.png overlord-ep1-title.jpg ainz blood.jpg ainz come here.jpg ainz half view.jpg ainz i'll get you.jpg ainz full view.jpg ainz looming forest.jpg ainz spell.png ainz ta-da.jpg ainz very close.jpg 116281.jpg Momon_Manga.png Sorcerer_King_and_Buser_new.jpg Momon.jpg tumblr_inline_p333hzSymt1t7i19o_500.jpg fyk3obQ.jpg ainz facepalm.jpg Overlord-2-DSCfRJ1XUAAgqF8.jpg tumblr_inline_p2zachPcKL1t7i19o_500.jpg vlcsnap-00020.jpg ZPlCSuB.jpg Ainz_Ooal_Gown_LN.png : Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:The Undead Category:Characters from the Overlord universe Category:Children of the Autobots' villains Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Staff Users Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Summoners Category:Strategists Category:Elementals Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Giygasians Category:Priest of Giygas Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Aerokinetic Characters Category:Flyers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Healers Category:Spell Healers Category:Absorbers Category:Telepaths Category:Psychics Category:Non Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Triggers Hell Category:Los Reina de Corazónes characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:The Revelation of Qliphoth Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666 Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Ainz Ooal Gown and Albedo Category:Mind Readers Category:Damned Souls Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings - Magic Side Characters Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings